horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elektronik Supersonik
"Elektronic Supersonik" is a song by Australian screenwriter Santo Cilauro under the Zladko "Zlad!" Vladcik persona, which received attention after it was uploaded to YouTube by YouTuber loxinder under the accurate title "worst music video". Lyrics Intro Hey, baby, wake up from your asleep We have arrived onto the future And the whole world is become Chorus Elektronik supersonik Supersonik elektronik 1 Hey, baby, ride with me away We doesn't have much time My blue jeans is tight So onto my love rocket, climb Inside tank of fuel is not fuel, but love Above us, there is nothing above But the stars, above Interlude All systems gone! Prepare for downcount! Five, four, three, one! Off blast! 2 Fly away in my space rocket You no need put money in my pocket The door is closed, I just lock it I put my port plug in your socket (Ha, ha, ha ha ha ha) The sun in sky is bright like fire (Elektronik supersonik) You and me gets higher and higher (Supersonik elektronik) Cut off communication wire (Elektronik supersonik) Only thing can stop us is flat tire (Supersonik elektronik) Bridge Ha, ha, ha ha ha ha Hey, love crusader I want to be your space invader For you I will descend the deepest moon crater I is more stronger than Darth Vapor Obey me I is your new dictator For you is Venus, I am Mars With you I is more richer than all the tzars Make a wishes on a shooting stars Then for you I will play on my cosmic guitars! Ladies and Gentlemen Fasten your beltseats We has commenced our decent I trust you enjoy this flight As much as you enjoy this accent Now back on Earth its time for downsplash Into sea of eternal glory my spaceship crash People have arrived for to cheer me from near and far And as I float, I open door and shout "I am world's biggest, washed-up superstar!" Outro (Supersonik elektronik) As for sure as the sun rises in the west Of all the singers and poets on Earth I am the bestest Come, let me put ring of Jupiter on your finger Then like a smell around you I will forever linger Okay, is time for end, no more will I sang Let me take you back in time I want for you to experience big bang Long live space race Long live Molvania Why It Sucks Note: As stated above this is completely intentional to make a point. # Awful and poorly written lyrics. # Terrible singing. # Horrible music video with laughable green screen effects. The footage is grainy, even for the mid-2000’s. # Embarrassing writing errors such as: ## Darth Vader is misspelt as "Darth Vapor". ## In one lyric, which is a countdown from 5 to 1, there is no two. ## In another lyric, "Hey, baby, wake up from your asleep", asleep is used instead of sleep, which is wrong. ## In another lyric, "And the whole world is become", is used instead of has, which ain't right. # The single's cover art is terrible and features a stock photo of a rabbit that had been through an RGB 3D filter. Redeeming Qualities # The song is so bad and poorly written that it's hilarious. # It was completely intentional. Music Video Zlad! - Elektronik Supersonik HD BEST QUALITY Remastered Sound|The song's music video, watch, IF YOU DARE! Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Pop Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Intentionally Bad Songs Category:2004